The beginning of Cobalt
by Horselover10453
Summary: This is the beginning story about Scarlet and Aztec's son, Cobalt, and all the challenges he will be facing as a young colt. Not good at summaries. It is my first story, so please be nice! Rated T because I don't know why.
1. The Birth of Cobalt

It was a cold, spring night at Horseland Stables, as a loud neigh broke through the silent night air. A black Arabian Mare named, Scarlet, was about to give birth to her and Aztec's foal. Will was kneeling beside Scarlet and stroked her sweaty neck. "Come on girl, your almost done, push!" He told her, as the foal's head made its way out. "Push, girl, you can do it!" And with one, final push the foal finally made its way into the world. Will looked at the newborn foal closely. "It's a boy," He said, "Good girl," He told the mare as she looked over at her son. He resembled his father with his brown coat and white muzzle, but he also looked like his mother, with his black mane and tail with red streaks running through them. The colt looked up at his mother, who was smiling down at him. He whinnied and tried to get up on to his feet. He could not keep his balance on his wobbly legs however, and fell down into the bedding. Scarlet nuzzled her colt and urged him to try again. He rose up again and almost had it, but his knees gave out on him. The colt was not to be discouraged however, and he tried it again. He finally was able to stand on his own by his third try. Scarlet nickered to him and pointed him to her belly. The colt walked over to his mother's side and was able to find his food source. He eagerly drank from his mother's teats, as Will watched from outside the stall door. "He's a mighty nice colt, Scarlet," He said. "I will leave you two alone now, "The blond teenager left the barn and headed back towards the house to get some sleep. "Is it a boy, Scarlet?" the piebald mare, Button, asked. "Yes, it's a colt," She whinnied softly to her friend. "What does he look like?" Aztec asked curiously and eagerly. "He looks just like you, Aztec, "Scarlet told him. "But he has my black mane and tail with red streaks in them," All of her friends were smiling at her, but none of them were more happier than the Kiger Mustang, who was grinning widely. "You have done such a great job, honey," Aztec whinnied to the Arabian. "Thank you, dear," Scarlet nickered back to her mate. The Arabian looked over at her newborn foal, who was yawning widely. "Time to go to bed, young one," She said as she got to her knees and the colt followed her example. The colt closed his eyes and buried his head into his mother's should. Scarlet smiled at her son, before sleep overtook her too. The barn was quiet for the rest of the night, as mother and son slept peacefully in their stall, wondering what tomorrow what bring.


	2. First day in the outside world

The sun shone brightly over the small horse farm the next morning as Will gave the horses their morning feed. "Hey, girl, how is your colt?" He asked Scarlet as he placed a bucket of oats on the ground. The foal whinnied in excitement and gave a small buck. He laughed at the newborn colt and said. "Bet you can't wait to explore the outside world can ya, boy?" Will said, as he closed the door. "Mommy," Cobalt said. "Who was that?" Scarlet swallowed her mouthful of oats and turned to her son. "That was Will, he rides Jimber, "She said. "He is a good kid, and just you wait, you will be meeting Sarah pretty soon, "Cobalt was feeling famished, so he went to his mother's underside and got his fill of breakfast. As soon as Will was out of sight, the horses began to talk over their breakfast. "How is my son doing this morning?" Aztec asked. "I'm doing great, Dad," Cobalt squeaked out in excitement. "I can't wait to see what is outside," The stallion laughed. "Oh, you will love it, Cobalt," Sunburst looked up at the young one and grinned. "I was just like you when I was your age," He said. "I just wanted to get outside so badly that the humans had no choice but to let me out," The sound of cars pulling up to the barn attracted the horses attention. "Sarah's here, Cobalt," Scarlet told her baby. "Hey, guys, come here and see this," Will told them as he led them over to Scarlet's stall. "Aw…" the girls exclaimed. "Scarlet, he is so adorable," Sarah said, kissing the mare on the nose. Cobalt walked up to the door and raised his head to look at his mother's owner. "Hey, Cobalt, "Sarah said, smiling, as she petted his silky and soft neck. "He is so cute," Nani said, fawning over the young colt. "He looks like his mother and father," Molly grinned. "Si, he is going to be a mighty one, just by his looks alone," Alma said. Aztec gave out a loud neigh in approval. The humans laughed. "I guess Aztec thinks so too," Bailey said, walking over to his horse and stroking his messed up mane. "Let's take the two to the pasture, so Cobalt can explore the outside world," Will said as he placed a young foal halter over the colt's head. Sarah led the Arabian mare, with Will leading Cobalt right behind her, to the pasture. Nani opened the gate and the two horses were led right in. "Here we go, boy," Will said, slipping his halter off his head. The two humans left the pasture and watched along the fences. Cobalt sniffed the ground curiously, before he kicked his heels into the air, and bucked off. Scarlet watched her son run and buck around the pasture in excitement, for he had never seen grass before in his life. 'He is already like his father, I can see it,' Scarlet laughed to herself. The humans were enjoying the sight of Cobalt run around the pasture. Scarlet ran alongside him and the two horses ran around the pasture in glee. "Alright, everyone, let's get the horses tacked up and head out on a trail ride," And with that, the humans left and headed into the stables to tack up. Scarlet stopped running around to graze, while her little colt kept running and bucking around playfully. "Come on, mom! Let's run!" He neighed happily. "Not now, dear, mommy's eating," She nickered back to him. Cobalt took off running again around the pasture and it was not long until he was exhausted from running. The young colt walked over to his mother and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "Tired?" Scarlet asked, amused. "Yeah," He said before laying his head down to sleep. The Arabian mare stood over her foal and grazed for the rest of the day, until Sarah came to take her and Cobalt inside the barn for the night. "Good night, girl," Sarah said, petting her muzzle. "Good night, Cobalt," The barn fell into complete silence as the humans left the stable; for it was a long and tiring day for all of the horses in the stable.


	3. Six Months Later

It was a nice, warm, and sunny day at Horseland Stables as Cobalt and his mother roamed the pasture freely and eagerly. Cobalt was now six months old and he was a growing colt; Cobalt's once wobbly knees were now very strong and he was growing taller each day. His black mane and tail were much longer and this mane flew in every direction like his father's. Cobalt whinnied excitingly as he bucked and galloped up to his mother. She smiled and reared playfully with her son. "Come on, Mom, let's run! "He shouted, excitingly. She neighed out and the two galloped off around the pasture. Scarlet glanced over at Cobalt, who bucked into the air in joy and neighed out; he loved to race with his mother any chance they got. The Arabian mare came to a stop as she watched her son gallop around the pasture by himself. She smiled sadly to herself and shook her head. 'These are some of the last moments I will ever be able to have with Cobalt,' She thought. 'He is going to be weaned any day now, but I just can't bear to watch him leave," She was full of sadness as she thought about the upcoming days. 'I wonder how he is going to take it,' She glanced around the pasture and was surprised to see Will approaching the pasture holding Cobalt's halter. 'No! It can't be today!' She neighed out worringly. 'I haven't been able to tell him all that he needs to know!' Cobalt stopped when he saw Will coming and he ran to his mother. She rubbed her head against his neck and whispered to him. "You remember when I told you about the weaning process? Well, today is the day," Cobalt's eyes widened in shock and neighed out sacredly. "No! Mom! Please, I don't want to leave!" Scarlet's eyes welled up in tears and they fell down her checks rapidly. "Everything will be alright, Cobalt, I have taught you all of the things that you will need to know," She nickered to him softly. Will slipped the halter on to Cobalt's head and tried to lead him forward. Cobalt neighed reluctantly and reared back in refusal. "No! No!" He neighed out. But of course, Will could only hear him neigh and not his words. "Come on, boy, don't fight with me now," He told the young colt. "Go on, Cobalt," Scarlet nickered to him softly, touching her muzzle against his. "It is time to let go," Cobalt's eyes softened and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'll miss you, Mom," He whispered, rubbing his head against hers for the last time. Cobalt followed Will out of the pasture and into the stable. "Goodbye, my son, "Scarlet croaked softly and she cried to herself for the rest of the afternoon. When night came, Scarlet was led back to the stable and fed. The horses ate in silence, for they knew what the Arabian was going through. Aztec glanced over at her; she was depressed and silent over the weaning of their son. The mustang opened his stall door and walked over to her stall door. He opened her door and walked into the stall. Scarlet buried her head into his shoulder and he rubbed his head against her comfortingly. "Everything is going to be alright, Scarlet," He said. "He is going to be just fine," Scarlet looked up at her mate with her teary, blue eyes and said. "I know he will,"


End file.
